The Legend of Night
by Albert Wang
Summary: Well, this is my first entry in the story is a prequel of Hellsing, wayyyy back, back to the time when Allucard was born. This entrance is the prologue of the work. Please enjoy : And I would really appreciate comments.


The legend of the night

Prologue

The clock on the wall has struck twelve, the sound of the gloomy bells crept through the window of the Castle. Vlad kept walking back and forth through the seemingly big hallway, praying for God's blessing. What is the blaze in happening in there? Tis had been five hours! Suddenly Vlad became aware of sound, a man is approaching, light footsteps became louder and louder, finally the shape of a man hurrying toward him. "Sire?" the man call, who was still quite far away. "Sire? Splendid news! Lady Alexandru gave birth to a boy!" The rushing man finally reached Vlad; he was short of breath and quite incapable of talking yet. Joy filled Vlad's heart , so joyful, Vlad even gave away a smile. "You have done well Watson, I am pleased." Watson was happy also, so happy that tear was in his old eyes. "Good heaven Sire! You smiled! I have not seem you smile for almost ten years!" Good, at least the man is not foolish enough to talking about my dead son. Vlad turned gloomy again, bitter thoughts were in his head, but he has much to do. "Watson, I trust you have already brought father Anderson here?" "Yes, sire I sent Smith to find him, they should be back by now." Vlad nodded in acknowledgement, "Have the father wait in the guest room, I will send for him shortly." "Right away sire." Vlad made a gesture of approval, and quickly move toward the one room he wanted to go most.

Vlad was anxious, anxious to see his son. He heeded no mind toward the servants who were bowing and walked straight toward Lady Alexandru's room. God has not abandon me, he forgive my sins and blessed me with another child. Lady Alexandru was still panting; the sweats were rolling down her face as if she was just soaking in rain a moment ago. "How do you feel, my love?" Lady Alexandru cast a glare toward him, the meaning however could not be mistaken, she was tired and would advise count to stop bothering her. Vlad of course took the advice and picked a chair sitting at the corner of the room and sat down. He gestured for the maid. "Bring me my son." Maid bowed and soon brought the baby to him. What a beautiful child, Vlad looked at the baby. "My son, you are the proof of the forgive of my sins, and of god's generosity, and to confirm that you will soon be blessed by a servant of the god, I trust he will not prove me wrong." Said count half spoken to himself. "Bring father Anderson into my prayer room, my son will be blessed there." The maid nodded and disappeared. The count rang the bell three times, soon Watson knocked on the door. "You called sire?" "Take Lady Alexandru into her bedroom." The old butler bowed, "Oh sire, there is one more thing. A massager came just a moment ago, he is waiting in the guest room." Vlad made a face of disgust, "must be another massager from Turks, make him wait. I will see him after the appointment with Father Anderson." Watson bowed again. "Come, my son, let us go see father Anderson." Vlad carried the infant and went to the prayer room.

Father Alexander Anderson was waiting for the baby at the prayer room. "The count's son… How can god forgive someone like the count? Betrayer of the God, heretic! No, it cannot be. Oh my lord, give me a sign, show me what am I to do? "The count walked into the room, in his hand was a baby. Father Alexander cast a cold glare on the count, "Good night father, please accept my apology for calling you out so late at night." "Please hand the child to me, unless your religion doesn't allow the child to be touch by our lord." The Count's face darkened visibly. "Watch your words father, the_lord _has forgiven me by blesses me with a child." "We shall see. As far as I concern, the heretics are also blessed with children of god, and that don't make them any less sinful." The count's face is turning red. "I have my own reason for my actions! And god knows it cannot be helped!" shouted the count. Father Anderson's face has also turned red. "Everything can be help if you want to! Do not think me a fool. I know what will be at stake if you refuse to be converted! Fame, glory, WEALTH! What are these to the eternal happiness of heaven! Yet you refuse to sacrifice those for the lord. No sir, you are not to be forgiven, and I will not bless this cursed offspring of yours even if you take my life!" The Count's face grew even darker "If this be thou wish, thou wish shall be granted!" quickly he drew out his sword and ran the blade through the body of cleric. Father burst out an insane laughter "God be thy witness! Thou shall burn in hell with the others who were sinned! But not your son, he shall be cursed by the burden of the mortal world! Forever walk on, forever restless! He shall be the king of undead, yet the slave of men! Be thy cursed for eternity,_Amen!_" Vlad looked down at the corpse of the cleric, the fire of fear was blazing inside him. This cannot be. NO! My sin is my own! Leave my son alone!

That is the night when the no life king was born, the beginning of a legend.


End file.
